Undo It (song)
Back to Main Page "Undo It" is the title of a song written by Kara DioGuardi, Martin Frederiksen, Luke Laird and co-written and recorded by American country artist Carrie Underwood. It was made available to digital retailers on October 27, 2009, and was |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center"| |} |} released as an official single on May 24, 2010. The song is the third single from Underwood's third studio album, Play On. Underwood performed the song at the 2010 American Idol finale, as well as at the 2010 CMT Music Awards. Undo it has sold 1,202,000 million copies in the US only making it the 5th biggest song of her career. Undo It was ranked #29 on Billboard's year-end charts for Top Country Songs.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=1 edit Content Underwood told The Boot that the idea for the 'Undo It' hook came accidentally. "The guys had their guitars and they were playing something kind of bluesy, and Kara's got such a great R&B sense about her," Carrie said. "And I started, 'Na, na, na-ing' to whatever they were playing. And they were like, 'What if that was the hook?' I said, 'Aw, I don't know?' And before you knew it, we had 'Uh, uh, uh undo it.' I mean, who would have thought? How do you write that down on paper? It was something that it didn't take that long to write and it's so much fun to sing on stage, and people get into it."[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=2 edit Critical reception The song has received mixed to negative reviews from music critics. Juli Thanki of The 9513 gave the song a thumbs-down, calling it "a third-rate tune from Kelly Clarkson’s reject pile" and saying that it had "deeply stupid lyrics."[4] Roughstock critic Matt Bjorke rated the song two-and-a-half stars out of five, saying that it had "catchy repeatable lyrics" but concluded his review by saying "she can do so much better."[5] In his review for Allmusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine called the song "strained sassiness."[6] Billboard critic Deborah Evans Price was more positive in her review, comparing it to the "vengeful Carrie persona" of "Before He Cheats" and saying that it had "crisp, compelling" production.[7] Kevin John Coyne of Country Universe gave the song an A- calling Undo It a short, sweet, and undeniably catchy song which features both “We Will Rock You” drum riffs and twangy fiddle, as if those two things together are as natural as peanut butter and chocolate.[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=3 edit Music video CMT premiered the video for "Undo It" on May 7, 2010. The video features shots of Underwood performing the song in concert along with shots of the background video played during the performance of the song in the Play On Tour. The video was directed by Chris Hicky. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=4 edit Chart performance "Undo It" debuted at #43 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart for the week of May 1, 2010. The song hit #1 for the week of August 7, 2010, giving Underwood her thirteenth #1 single, and her tenth non-consecutive #1 on this chart. The song debuted at #86 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 before the release of her album Play On, and re-entered the chart at #95 following its release as an official single. After performing the song on the finale of American Idol, the song rose to a new peak of #25, becoming the second most successful single from Play On. It then rose to #23 after performing it at the 2010 CMT Music Awards. The song became her eleventh Top 40 Hot 100 hit. The song re-entered once again at #67 and stayed there for 5 more weeks before it dropped off the chart. On the week of June 27, 2011, "Undo It" entered the Australian Singles Chart at #85, becoming her first entrance to the chart in her career. So far, 1,202,000 copies of "Undo It" were sold in the USA.[9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=5 edit Release history http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=6 edit Awards and nominations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=7 edit 2010 Teen Choice Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=8 edit 2010 CMA Triple-Play Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=9 edit 2011 CMT Music Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=10 edit 2011 BMI Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Undo_It&action=edit&section=11 edit Sales and certification As a promotional single (before the release of Play On): United States: 28,000 As a confirmed single (after the release of Play On): United States: 1,202,000[14] The song has officially been certified Platinum by the RIAA.[1] Category:Songs Category:Carrie Underwood Songs Category:Play On Songs